


You're Like A Puppy

by satanicsins



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Assisted Masturbation, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicsins/pseuds/satanicsins
Summary: Elias wants to show John the joys that can come from a little pleasure once in a while, whether he can see that now or not.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	You're Like A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Pre MAG120. No major plot spoilers.
> 
> John's asexuality in this manifests as sex repulsion. If you're not interested in reading asexuality being blatantly ignored by the other party, please don't read this.

"You sound like a crying pup, did you know that?" Elias said. His touch was so soft it made John's skin crawl. An uncalloused finger traced small scars that littered John's face, an uncomfortable sensuality to it. Eventually those gentle fingers danced over the tight strap that held itself around John's head. A chrome steel ring held the archivist's mouth wide open, leaving an easy escape for all his drool.

John could only whine and whimper, any attempt at talking, or even just a full on beg, turned into nothing but opened mouthed babble. His arms were tied neatly behind his back, as well as his legs being bound with his thighs and calves strung tightly together. A fairly simple tie, but it left John feeling powerless. The gag was just the bow ontop. Knelt on the floor of Elias' office, at the absolute mercy of his insane boss.

"Do you need trained like a dog too, John?" Elias grinned. His clean dress shoe rested itself on John's dark brown pants, the rubber sole pressed against his crotch in a way that made John's spine crawl. "Speak, boy."

John only glared, mouth open stupidly, drool still leaking past his lips. Face flushed from the embarrassment alone.

Elias lost his teasing smile, back to a blank uncaring expression. He slowly pushed his foot down, not to the point it hurts, but it certainly was uncomfortable. John tried shifting around, but the ropes around his legs made things difficult. The small amount of wriggling he could manage, only caused that hard rubber to grind instead of rest.

"Speak, puppy." Elias was calm, but firm. His foot ever so slowly let up, but twisted, giving the strangest feeling John has ever felt. He couldn't help it. It wasn't a moan, he was in discomfort.

But with that ring gag... of course the high throaty noise sounded like a moan of pleasure. John tried bending forward instead to maybe push Elias off with his chest. Instead, a puddle of drool that had pooled in his mouth spilled over Elias' grey pants. For a split moment John worried that would make Elias angry, terrified of Elias snapping and what he was capable of. Instead Elias chuckled.

"Did you like that? You like humping against my dirty shoe?" Elias did it again, applying an almost painful pressure, then gently releasing with a small amount of friction. John could feel his body betraying him, his cock getting hotter with each movement of Elias, even though the act itself was making his stomach turn. John couldn't help but shudder and almost double over as Elias continued carefully stroking him with his shoe through the pants, practically hugging Elias' leg at this point. Slowly it drew out more unfortunate moans, drool soaking a patch of Elias' pants.

When Elias finally pulled his foot off, John was shivering, embarrassed and just barely hard in his pants. It was difficult not crying, having his body exploited and touched in such a way... He didn't like it, never has. The drive for this sort of touch has never felt necessary for John. So being forced to get hard in such an uncomfortable and embarrassing position made his stomach ache.

Elias gently maneuvered John's face. John of course protesting, but all complaints once again were nothing more than moans and gargles. Elias gently wiped the sweat that had formed on John's forehead before brushing his fingers down his cheeks to his mouth. He traced the metal ring before sliding his fingers into John's mouth.

His fingers were salty from the sweat, but clean otherwise. That was at least a relief. John could feel Elias moving his tongue around, touching his teeth, the roof of his mouth, but clearly focusing on his tongue. Almost petting it, sliding deeper and deeper into his mouth. John gagged as Elias hit the back of his throat with his fingers. Elias chuckled.

"Sensitive, hm?" Elias gently held John's face, holding his chin up to look directly up at him. John flinched as Elias spit directly into his open mouth. Slimy, cold, disgusting, John felt his nausea boiling up, unable to spit it back out. "Go ahead, swallow it puppy."

John fought for a moment, barely even able to swallow his own spit, let alone the disgusting spit from his boss. But his face was held firmly upwards, unable to let him drool either. Carefully John tried... oh it was certainly a try. He choked, coughing and sputtering. Elias let him go, letting him cough and double over. The coughing fit short, but hard. Elias hummed as he waited for John to calm down.

"Okay, enough teasing," Elias said, almost as if he was bored. John tried protesting, unsure what Elias was planning on doing next. He couldn't bite, kick, or hit if Elias tries making him do... awful things. John continued protesting, which came out as nothing more than grunts, as Elias knelt down in front of the archivist. John's face was obviously full of fear and worry, however it was as if Elias didn't even notice.

Slowly, as if not to spook John, Elias rested his hands on John's thighs. With that unsettling softness Elias has kept throughout this entire assault, he slid his hands up to John's button and zipper. John whined, wishing with all his soul someone would walk in. Anyone, to save him from this. Elias undid John's pants, pulling the front down as best he could with the ropes and the position. He clearly wasn't planning on fully stripping the archivist, but having the bulge in his underwear exposed was more than enough.

John felt moronic, unable to move or fight, drooling all over the man kneeling with him. His voice, his power, totally stripped. Elias' hands didn't stop after pulling open his pants though. What John thought would just be a quick humiliation session, something to boost Elias' ego, has quickly realized into an actual full assault.

Elias' hand was gentle and soft, warmer than John realized when it was on his face. It carefully palmed against John's half hard cock, more feeling its way around through the fabric than trying to jerk him off or anything. It was still just as sickening. Stomach in his throat, every little complaint turning into a drooling moan. Elias felt every inch of his cock down to his balls, warm hand carefully shifting things forward.

A shameless whine, pure and sad, came from John's mouth as Elias pulled his underwear down as well. Shoved down as low as they could go, everything pulled out and exposed. Cold...

"Are you enjoying this, pup?" Elias asked mockingly. That seemed to wake a little bit of fight in John. Trying to protest, words sluring into garble and drool with the unyielding ring in his mouth. The attempt at trying to wriggle free from his ropes, also a harsh reminder of how stuck he was. With his resistance, Elias only smiled. "I'll have to try a little harder then, hm?"

Elias' hot hand wrapped itself around John's cock. The strangest anxiety came to him. Not that it mattered at this point with the assault, but John couldn't help worry Elias thought he was small. A societal norm so ingrained, something he never thought about now near the top of his list of 'You should worry about this'. Elias easily stroked his length, humming every now and then when John would twitch or whimper. It didn't feel good, but John was still getting harder. He felt betrayed, if only he could speak. If he could beg, or manipulate Elias somehow to let him go... Or if someone-- no, at this point John thinks he might die from embarrassment if someone walked in seeing him tied up and getting jerked off by his boss. With how hard he is, his friends would think this was consentual somehow.

The soft, gentle strokes came to a stop as Elias stood up, leaving John hard and cold. Barely even watching the man, John took the time to try and calm down, to force the erection away, to try and figure a way out. Of course it didn't take Elias long to get what he left for, and come back kneeling in front of John once again. It was a very quick realization when Elias popped open a hand lotion bottle, pouring a fair amount into his right hand.

John tried opposing, but only a whimper could be understood. He watched helplessly as Elias warmed the lotion in his hands, carefully keeping the bulk of the thin white lotion in his palms. Still far to cold, Elias gently took ahold of John's cock. The hand lotion was much colder but the roughness from Elias' bare hand was now smooth and slick. Still uncomfortable, but the pain was no longer building.

The pace Elias would go at would change, speeding up to draw out lower long moans, or slower for the almost crying whimpers, occasionally dipping lower to play with his balls. Anytime John would cry out or try to move his hips, Elias would change the pace. It left John a shuddering mess, anxious he'd cause Elias to change again, make him change to something worse somehow.

"You're really fighting this..." Elias complained, finally pulling his hand away. He wiped any left over lotion remaining on his hand off onto a handkerchief.

John tried glaring, but all his energy was going toward suppressing his slowly growing orgasm. His eyes glazed over, face flushed and sweaty, body shivering as he finally got a break from Elias' touch.

"I was hoping we wouldn't need to get so romantic, but you've forced my hand." Elias' stood, giving John a small sense of hope as he watched his boss stretch after having been kneeling for so long. The anticipation of finally being untied filled John, a pure sense of hope of release from these ropes. Maybe not an end to everything, but just that uncontrollable itch of hope.

Of course as Elias stepped around John, kneeling once again, now behind him, chest against John's back and restrained arms. John could feel Elias' pelvis against his lower back, those now all too familiar hands wrapping around him to once again hold his cock firmly. The lotion left over was thinning and left the once smooth easy strokes now oily and difficult. John groaned, drool dripping onto Elias' arms now that wrapped around him.

Hot steady breath could be felt on his neck as the friction picked up speed once again. Elias using both hands to carefully play with his balls while simultaneously balancing perfectly stroking his shaft and head. Too much stimulation had John wriggling to try and escape from the hold Elias had, but even worse than before, each movement moved him further into Elias. Try pushing back, Elias had more reach. Try pushing forward, he practically was humping into Elias' hands. There was no movement that didn't leave him shuddering in unwanted pleasure.

Suddenly a hot wet mouth could be felt on John's neck, causing a low guttural moan. The distraction was enough, his body started to tighten, his muscles begging for their time to release. Almost. He almost allowed it, but snapped back, shamefully feeling precum dribble out of his cock like a slowly squeezed bottle. He cried through the ring gag, body aching and begging him to let it happen, his psyche fighting every waking moment.

Another wet 'kiss', followed by a gentle bite. Elias pushing pressure with his teeth directly into John's sensitive jugular. John shivered, the surprising gentleness pulling his concentration once again. This time, the momentum was unable to be halted.

With a hard squeeze on his cock and a perfectly timed roll, John moaned. The most genuine moan of pleasure all night. His thighs seized, his head fell back against Elias' shoulder, arms tensing and fighting the restraints on their own accord. Cum shot onto the floor infront of the men, long shots before each convulsion left him shivering as whatever remained oozed across Elias' hands. John gargled as his drool pooled in his throat, body having released so much pent up tension, he was as useful in moving his body as a marionette.

John could only hear, and watch the ceiling as his body betrayed his mind. Elias hummed in pure contentment. The older man carefully maneuvering the archivist so he could once again drool on the floor rather than drowning himself. Holding John by his shoulders he carefully worked open the knots keeping the rope together.

The relief of regular blood circulation could barely be celebrated before John lost consciousness, slumping again against Elias' chest.


End file.
